Facial Issue
by Funerealist
Summary: After reading an article about an unorthodox method of getting rid of wrinkles, Leni seeks Lincoln's help. Rated M for lewd.


**Author's note: A Lenicoln idea I came up with randomly. It's a ship I enjoy enough, so I figured another one shot of it wouldn't hurt. And I'd like to give a special shout out to AberrantScript who's been nothing but a good friend to me. Originally posted on my pastebin on 3/9/19. **

* * *

During one evening, Leni was browsing the web on her phone when she discovered a very interesting article.

"Five neat tricks for a smoother, wrinkle free face!"

Obviously, that pitch was good enough for her, so she clicked on it in hopes for the best.

Her eyes soon met a wall of text that she scrolled through quickly. She had already known of and tried those first four methods, but they didn't work for her.

However, the last one was completely new to her.

While reading about it, her eyes widened upon truly seeing what could help her maintain a great complexion.

Semen. She knew boys had that stuff come out of their wieners, but she had no prior experience with the substance itself. Yet, the notion of even better looking skin intrigued her.

Placing her phone down, Leni became paranoid as she got up and looked in the mirror.

After scanning her face, she spotted a minuscule wrinkle on her left cheek.

"Oh, my gosh!" She cried.

Leni hated any kind of imperfections on her face, much like her sisters Lola and Lori. She needed to do away with it fast.

Forming an idea, she picked her phone back up and read the fifth issue again.

"Boys have semen, and the only one who could help me is... Lincoln."

It hit Leni hard. She had to give it a shot, and hopefully receive one as well.

"I need to talk to him." She pondered. "I'm sure he would be happy to help me."

And given the late hour, now couldn't have been a better time. All the kids were lounging in their rooms, which meant Lincoln is alone in his. His privacy, and privates were to be invaded, more than likely much to his own confusion.

While standing up, Leni took a deep breath, then left her room to go see her brother.

He's 12 now, surely he's gotta be pretty familiar with himself down there, right?

Leni didn't have any proof, though she assumed that he touched his own thingy often. Living in a house dominated by estrogen, there's no way his boyhood wouldn't feel funny every now and then. Urges of that sort can't be beat sometimes.

When she arrived at his door, she tapped on it.

Seconds later, Lincoln opened it.

"Hey, what's up, Leni?" He asked.

"Hi, Lincoln. I need your help... it's for something totes important. Can I please come in?" She requested timidly.

"Sure." He said, letting her in and closing the door.

"What do you need my help with?" Lincoln questioned curiously while hovering by her.

"It's..." Leni stalled.

Lincoln noted that she seemed unusually nervous about something.

She sat on his bed, then gestured to him to come join her.

He obeyed, sitting right next to her.

"It's something really private." Leni mentioned in a shaky voice.

"What is it?" He asked, eagerly waiting for her answer.

"Like, you know how boys and girls have different things down there?"

"Yeah." He replied, attempting to follow her.

"You're a boy, so you have a penis and..." Leni mumbled. Geez, this wasn't easy to spit out.

"When it gets hard, do you touch it to make it go down?"

Lincoln blushed beyond belief.

"It's okay, you can tell me." She assured, trying to compose her own battered nerves along with his.

He sighed. "I do."

Leni continued. "And when you rub it enough, the white sticky stuff comes out, right?"

Lincoln nodded shamefully.

"So, I was wondering if you could put some of that stuff on my face..." She said, her eyes staring deep into his.

The boy didn't know what in the world to do, or say to her in this moment. He felt like he was gonna collapse, but managed to maintain himself.

Still, his sister wanted him to cum on her face. Being in his house, he's use to weird things, yet this was easily the weirdest.

"Please." Leni begged. "I read that semen is good for skin, so I want to try testing it."

To convince him, she pointed at her cheek and pouted. "There's a really gross wrinkle here and I need it gone."

"Okay, okay, I'll help you." Lincoln said, caving. Seriously, it's hard to tell that girl no.

"Thanks, Lincoln." She replied, smiling widely.

He already felt severely nervous, though he's been through tougher things. At least, he thinks he has.

Leni scratched her chin curiously as she spoke. "I've never touched a boy down there, but... I wanna help you, too."

Her heart pounded heavily. This is a big, awkward leap for whatever their relationship could be called at this point. The barrier of morality is to be broken, though she would argue it's for a great cause. And in her case, it really is. Facial imperfections don't fly when you're a girl as pretty as her.

Regardless, Lincoln exhaled deeply before doing what he had to.

Then he unbuckled his jeans, and lowered them along with his underwear.

Once nude from below the waist, Leni got an eyeful of her little brother's thingy. It was about average size, and it looked kind of ugly, yet curiosity got the best of her.

Leni scooted closer to him as he laid back, trying to relax.

She brought a hand to his stomach, lowering it until reaching his junk.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, go for it." He breathed, pretending to be cool. His sister's gonna touch him, and this honestly felt like a fever dream. Nonetheless, things were certainly going to heat up shortly.

Receiving his approval, Leni proceeded by grabbing his penis.

She held it softly to get a brief feel of the skin.

Then she gripped it with a bit of nuance.

Lincoln grunted upon the sensation. Her hands were as soft as a dove.

Amid the awkwardness, Leni smiled at him. She was happy that he accepted her request, and saw no problem with getting her hands dirty if she had to. She wanted something, and working for said thing is not a problem for her, especially if it means getting rid of a gross wrinkle.

Lincoln remained still. He wanted to close his eyes, though found himself looking directly into Leni's. The look of them being incredibly bright, almost blinding.

He acknowledged that as he glanced down and watched her jerk him off.

He sensed his penis hardening by the second, attempting to battle through the delicate grip holding it.

Leni became amazed by the sudden increase in size, and the bulging veins in it.

She moved a bit closer to him as another plan came to mind.

"Lincoln, when you do this to yourself, what do you think about?" She asked curiously.

The boy stared at her chest as he choked out. "B-boobs."

"Really?" The girl responded.

He gave an honest nod.

Leni smirked as she let go of his cock.

She dragged her dress and bra straps down, letting her tits see the light of day.

Two giant breasts plopped out before the young boy, much to his awe.

In a casual manner, she got back to touching him while hoping he'd enjoy the show.

Leni blushed when her movements became even faster.

She allowed her boobs to wiggle around on purpose, wishing she'd meet her ultimate desire even sooner.

Lincoln ended up speechless for the time being. The only sounds that escaped his mouth were purrs of gratification.

Leni's hands were still way too soft, even despite already handling his fully throbbed penis.

And she just kept gazing at him during her workout.

Her arm grew tired by the second, yet she fought through it. She had to get this done at all costs. ...And a nice facial would definitely help sooth her now flustered complexion.

Leni slowed her pace a little, though kept her fingers rubbing his sheath thoroughly.

The girl pressed his balls with her thumb, touching them each time she motioned to the base.

The overbearing pleasure took form, and the look on Lincoln's face couldn't be described. He had to hand it to her, she was good at this job.

Reaching close to unloading, he now only required a few more hard rubs...

Until then, he kept focused on her giant breasts bouncing up and down while her hand did the same.

"Let me know when you're gonna blow." Leni demanded, winking.

Lincoln nodded during being held by the balls, and at the mercy of his big sister.

Soon enough, the boy's lower half convulsed, and his body as a whole started releasing multiple signals.

He pushed up on reaction to Leni continuously kneading his cock.

When she saw him shake like a leaf, she slowed down some more.

"I think I'm about to..." He said, breathing woodenly.

Knowing the end is nigh, Leni let go of his rod.

She slithered off the bed, getting on her knees before him.

Using whatever robustness he had, and knowing what she wanted, Lincoln tossed his legs over the edge, sitting up.

He bent his cock, edging it right towards Leni's face.

She just couldn't help but smile while staring at his penis. She knew it's about to greet her with waves of cum, and she will embrace them all like an avid surfer.

As Leni went back to stroking his piece, Lincoln grabbed her hand.

"I... can finish it."

Leni nodded, remaining hungrily fixated on his pulsating member.

Looking to do his part, Lincoln continued where she left off by rubbing himself. He had gotten pretty use to it over the months since hitting puberty.

He can't do anything to make the fact that he's about to cum on his sister's face less awkward, yet knew the relief that came with shooting his load in general would be worth it. At least, it should be.

The boy worked his arm out hard. He had to unload soon, Leni was counting on him to. And he never liked letting any of his sisters down, no matter the context of the situation.

Lincoln managed to get his breathing under control while he stroked his cock vigorously.

His testicles were juddering, seeking to release seed.

He then sensed the flow reaching his tip.

"Leni, I'm about to c-cum..." He stated, his voice sputtering like an engine.

"Go for it, Lincy. I need it all over my face." She said warmly.

Giving one more tug after another, Lincoln finally fired his load.

Leni kept her head steady and eyes wide open as the semen plastered her.

White, hot, sticky volleys of seed splattered on her face. Her nose, cheeks, and forehead took the majority of it.

Leni smiled, but fought the urge to open her mouth and gain a taste of Lincoln's love. Although, she knew his cum would be better off dispensed on her face as opposed to in her gullet.

Lincoln kept grunting while milking every ounce that he had just for her.

More bits of semen dripped out, landing on Leni's chin and lips.

The girl rested her hands on her thighs and relished in the feeling of a real facial.

She imagined that her pores were getting unclogged, and her wrinkle was being sealed by the very second. And no doubt about it, good things certainly come to those who wait.

As she closed her eyes and got lost in the feeling, Lincoln stopped ejaculating.

Through a shaky breath, he pulled his underwear and jeans back up.

He then sat there gawking at the excess mess he left on his sister. He practically painted her face like a mural.

Leni opened her eyes up, leaving them half lidded with satisfaction.

"Thanks, Lincoln. You're the best brother ever!" She praised.

"N-no problem..." He stuttered, still a little distraught, and even intimidated by the amount of semen he shot.

Leni stood up and rubbed her face thoroughly, doing all that she can to get the cum deep into her tiny pores, cleansing them of any filth.

Her hands also became a sticky mess no less.

She grinned at Lincoln as he observed her practically soak up his seed.

He didn't know what to say.

After getting her bra on and dressed lifted up, Leni spoke. "I'll see you later, Lincy. Thanks again!"

He nodded while watching her stroll out the door. He had to admit, he hasn't seen her that happy in quite some time. It didn't really feel right, but it was. Even if he didn't know it yet.

With nothing else left to do, the boy grabbed a comic and began reading it to chill out. He felt pretty beat, just like his meat.

Concurrently, Leni arrived back in her room.

She dashed to the mirror and scoped her face out.

As Leni examined the results, she noticed the aroma of Lincoln's cum lingering on her skin.

Despite that, she also saw that it didn't quite work.

She frowned.

"Maybe the wrinkle will be gone tomorrow?"

As the girl cycled her thoughts, she grabbed her phone, double checking the article again.

No guarantees of any results were found, but she remained faithful that she will get them. She had to.

* * *

The next morning, Leni awoke a few minutes after 7am.

Once getting get out of bed, she glanced in the mirror and saw the crease on her skin was still there.

Leni pouted. "It didn't work."

Yet, sheer determination overwhelmed her. She can't give up.

"Wait, maybe I just need some more?" She thought.

With that on her mind, Leni left her chamber to pay Lincoln an early visit.

The girl walked inside his room, then got on her knees right by his bedside.

Lincoln cracked his eyes open, seeing his big sister smiling at him.

"Can I have another facial?" She asked again.

And as usual, denying her was impossible.

While half awake, Lincoln dropped his pajamas down and got back to it.

He sat there, letting Leni stroke his rod. The early bird had gotten his worm.

Exactly like yesterday, she gave her little brother a grand view of her boobs as she jerked him off to receive a hot, sticky facial as desired.

* * *

The following days, she continued taking shots of Lincoln's cum on her face until she noticed that it finally worked.

Leni became ecstatic at the results, and she honestly couldn't thank him enough.

She rushed into his room to present the good he did for her.

"Look." She spoke, pointing to her cheek. "The wrinkle's gone!"

"That's great to hear, Leni." Lincoln said with a smile. It's no lie, he still wasn't completely fond of it, but doing some actual good for his sister helped nullify that somewhat.

However, she didn't want to slack on maintaining her beauty. Even though her line is now sealed and her face is smoother than Lily's bottom, she had to keep it together!

So, seeing how this worked out so well for her, Leni simply couldn't resist her newest and hottest trend.

"Lincy, can I have another facial?"


End file.
